Ascension: The Proposal
by JasmineDragon818
Summary: Aida is in dire need of formal wear for an upcoming "mission" with Zander. He tags along to give his opinion of her choices. Will this mission be something other than Aida thinks? Prompt: Proposal! Based off of the incredible online novel series ASCENSION. (Rated T for language, suggestion, and the fact that the game is Rated T. Not for children.) Written partly by my friend, DD.


"Do I have to?" Aida whines as Zander leads her down the road to the Lebeouf Boutique, the fancy dress store.

"Sky insists you buy a dress for your new cover," the pale purple-gray moon elf shrugs. "She says the more formal, the better."

"To hell with what Sky says. I don't wanna look like a cupcake with a bunch of fancy rich guys looking at me." The silver-haired wench rolls her eyes and furrows her brows. "Why can't I come in, like, combat boots or something? Or maybe just a nice simple skirt."

"Choose what you want." Zander's hands go up in defense. "Just don't shoot the messenger. But one thing is for sure: these people are going to be dressed to the nines, so if you want to blend in I suggest you go big."

Aida's face begins to fall. Stopping in front of the door, Zander adds, "No matter what though, make it you. There's nothing wrong with being flouncy as long as you don't change."

A flash of confidence ignites in Aida's eyes and a smug smile sneaks across her lips. "Good point. Maybe I can find something that's my style."

"Your style? Your 'style' consists of about 75% skin, 25% clothing." As soon as the words escape Zander's mouth, he wants to gulp them back down. He scans Aida's face for signs of disgust or indignation, but instead he finds something that's even more unnerving: she looks pleased.

"Something wrong with that?" Her green eyes flicker dangerously. A playful look teases her lips. A hand cocks on her hip. She seems to be enjoying how his face is turning red.

"N..Not especially?" His answer sounds more like a question. His face burns.

Aida laughs and presses an alluring kiss to his temple. "Then I'll try to find something a little more... revealing..."

And with that, she's slipped into the store, the tingling bell over the door signaling her arrival and her victory.

That teasing little imp! Zander presses a hand to his cheek, trying to cool the heat that had so quickly arisen. She did that on purpose, the little sneak! Running a large hand over his hair, the elf opens the door and steps into the boutique, suddenly surrounded by a cloud of white.

The shop is rather small. Rosebuds dot the white curtains. Shelves and racks line every wall. Mannequins are set up around the store, modeling different kinds of dresses. Everything is some shade of white, and Aida's hair is lost in the silvery fabric.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for a dress." Aida leans on the counter ungracefully with one arm, staring at the woman behind the counter. She looks familiar to Aida.

"Ooooh congratulatioooons! Who's the lucky guy?" The store clerk squeals in an annoyingly high voice. It seems forced.

"Lucky guy?" Aida's eyebrow raises and she glances at Zander, who has suddenly become fascinated with the fabric of a chiffon dress hanging a few feet away from her. Thinking she's referring to him, Aida gives a small chuckle and speaks loud enough so he can hear her. "He's not THAT lucky. He's just helping me pick it out."

"I get it," the clerk nods, sneaking a peak at Zander's face which has turned a delightful shade of crimson. Aida smirks. He's just too easy.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" The clerk asks, now turning her attention to Aida.

"Well, see, here's the thing: I don't know very much about dresses, but I do know that I want something that still reads as 'me'. You know?"

The clerk nods again. "Totally." She scans over Aida's clothes with her sky blue eyes. Then she chuckles. "I take it something more... slim fitting, would be a good description?"

A muffled laugh sounds from behind them and Aida scowls. Zander.

"Actually, I think a ball gown would be more what I'm looking for. Something nice and loose... you know, that _covers_ everything." Her eyes dart at the elf, who has his hand pressed to his mouth. He's no longer laughing- in fact, now he looks a little put out- but humor dances in his eyes as the clerk shows Aida a rack of dresses on the opposite side of the store.

As the clerk is pulling out several dresses that are noticeably sheer, Aida slides over to something that caught her eye. She is about to pull it off a rack that is stuffed in a corner when she hears a high pitched "Aiiiddaaaaaa!" coming from the clerk's mouth. She cringes then walks over. The clerk ignores the fact that her customer's face is bursting with boredom and brings her into a dressing room.

"Just try on any that interest you then come out and show us! Mandy here will help you get all the string laced up." The clerk makes a huge girly grin then walks away as a young bouncy woman with light brown hair flounces up to Aida.

Aida looks over her shoulder to see at least ten different dresses. "What the heck do they think I'm going to be doing at this ball? Dancing!?" She sighs and picks up the third one to the right. "It's big, it's fluffy, and it's definitely NOT me. NEXT!" She skims through each dress and finally she picks one to try on. "Well I guess I better show them _something._ "

Outside the dressing room, Zander sits on a small couch with the clerk. She is talking about dress shapes and why some don't flatter certain people. The topic brings up little interest within him, but the idea of Aida in a shimmering, cascading ball gown certainly sits right with him. There's a heavy flowery smell to the air that tickles his nose.

"Hey, Sky, could you have gone a little lighter with the perfume? It's making my head hurt." Zander rubs his temples.

"Excuse me, sir, but I can't smell like me if I don't want her to recognize me." Sky shakes her head. Then her lips curl into a smirk. "So she wants a ball gown, huh?"

Zander rubs the back of his neck. "Not really. She kinda just wants to get back at me... I'd appreciate it if you would help me out here."

Sky's grin grows and she leans in for a whisper. "Just wait until you see the first dress I put out for her. She's gonna kill me, but it'll look hilarious."

"Hilarious? Why hilar-"

"HEY! What the hell kind of joke is this?!"

Aida storms out of the dressing room, the curtains practically being ripped from the rack. Or, at least... she tries to storm out. Her huge hoop-skirt barely fits through the doorway and the sleeves flare out at her elbows, huge bows dangling from the fabric. The corset is all ribbons and ruffles, stretching up to her neck. The skirt has so many puffs that one wouldn't be sure if Aida could walk by herself.

"I said a ball gown, not a freaking wedding cake!" Aida fumes angrily. Mandy frets beside her, fluffing the fabric here and there.

Sky tries not to laugh. Zander doesn't even try to make the effort. Soon, he finds himself on the floor, doubled over with laughter. "You... you look- hahaha- beautiful h-honey..." He can barely squeeze out the words.

Aida snaps her head towards Sky, who currently has her face covered with her hands. From what Aida can see, her skin is bright red, most likely from the effort it takes not to burst out. At least she's trying, unlike Zander.

"Just forget it!" Aida growls, managing to turn her back on the two without toppling over. "I'm not doing this."

"W-wait, miss!" Sky almost forgets to use her clerk voice, but she reminds herself in the nick of time. "Please, miss, that must have been left over from the last lady that used that dressing room. It was an accident, I assure you."

Aida glares at her, then shifts her gaze to Zander. His demeanor hasn't changed.

"Whatever... But I better not find anything else like this or so help me nobody will come to this store ever again, you hear?" Aida threatens darkly. The "clerk" nods understandingly, and Aida throws Zander a "you-won't-live-to-regret-this" look. He doesn't notice through all the laughter-induced tears.

With help from Mandy, Aida waddles her way back into the dressing room, mumbling obscenities.

As soon as she disappears behind the curtain, Sky loses it, pounding her fist on the counter. Zander recovers his strength for a moment to whisper, "That wasn't an accident, was it?"

Sky only has the coherence to shake her head.

\- -x-x-x- -

Zander lolls his head back. It's been fifteen minutes since he saw Aida emerge last. "What could possibly be taking her this long?" He asks Sky.

She shrugs, put out herself. "She might be a little embarrassed after that last dress." She smiles humorously. "But it was worth it."

Zander chuckles to himself, but boredom sets back in.

Sky pats his shoulder consolingly, then makes her way to the curtain. She clears her throat. "Honey, you ready to come out now?" She utilizes her high-pitched enthusiast voice.

A grunt replies.

"Alright, come out when you're ready." Sky slumps her shoulders. Oh, boy.

She returns to Zander, whose head is cocked back so far all you can see is the very bottom of his chin. "She needs more time, I guess."

Zander groans, not bothering to look at her.

The fabric of the curtain shifts. Sky resumes her role as the clerk, straightening her back and putting on an enthusiastic smile, and Zander's head rolls back into a natural position. Aida steps out in a sparkling white gown with large ruffles at the bottom. The "clerk" stands up and puts her hands over her mouth, tears glistening in her eyes. She turns away for a moment. That's her best friend. In a wedding dress. And she doesn't even know it.

"This is kind of a lot for a ball gown. And the white blends in with my hair too much." Aida complains, twisting in the mirror. The fabric is sheer and sparkly in the skirt, and the bodice is swooped into a rose at the center of her chest. Beautiful, sure enough. Just not her. She adjusts the cloth under her armpits. Yeah, definitely not her.

"Zander, what do you think?" she asks.

No reply.

"Zander?"

She turns and sees Zander staring at her with such intensity she takes a step back. His pale blue eyes bore into her, drinking in every crevice, every curve. It's not tight. It's not fitted. Not a single bit of skin is showing from her shoulders down. Yet, it's better than anything she's ever worn. It's... becoming. Flattering.

Transfixed by her beauty, the enchanted elf finds himself standing in front of her. _She's beautiful._ He thinks to himself. He presses a tentative kiss to her forehead. _She's so beautiful. The very thought that she could be walking down the aisle in this... oh, kings..._

Aida looks up at him and blinks. "What's with you?"

The store clerk starts laughing and Zander snaps out of his trance. Jeez, his head's not screwed on straight at all.

"Sorry, I... uh, just got carried away... I've never seen you in... you know, a dress... like that."

Aida laughs. "Easy there, moon boy, this is only the first dress. And it doesn't even show anything."

"Doesn't have to. You're gorgeous."

Aida looks down at the compliment. Zander may feel emotions ten times that of a human, but he doesn't compliment just anyone... especially with words like "gorgeous".

"You do look beautiful." Sky affirms dreamily, taking in the sight of her best friend and her boyfriend- hopefully soon-to-be-husband.

Aida blinks. "What?"

 _Dammit! I forgot!_ Sky mentally facepalms herself and corrects her voice to sound like the clerk. "I said you look beautiful. But I do feel like it doesn't quite read as... you..."

Aida glances back at her reflection. It isn't her, no. But Zander went crazy over it. Maybe this style but a bit more... her.

"Yeah, I don't think it does either... Zander, you okay with that?" Aida glances back at her boyfriend.

"Y-yeah... okay." Zander sadly feels the fabric between his fingers, then sighs and gives her an encouraging smile. "Try whatever you want. We have all day."

He pecks her lightly on the lips, then releases her.

"Jeez, if you get all worked up about this one," Aida gives him a knowing smile. "Just you wait. You haven't seen my favorite one yet." She quickly dashes into the dressing rooms before Zander can register what she's said.

 _By the old kings..._ he flushes. Who knows what that little siren will do to make him red?

In a considerably smaller amount of time than the last dress, the crimson curtain parts to reveal Aida with a smug glint in her eyes.

Oh, now she has done it.

 _This_ is the dress.

Sheer, see-through fabric traces from the middle of her neck down to her fingers, embracing her arms. The neckline drops to a sweetheart shape, dipping just above the crevice of her cleavage. The whole dress is a dark shade of champagne that clashes just enough with her white hair. The body of the dress is made of swirling lace just thin enough to see the shadow of her skin beneath the fabric. The skirt flares into a plain smooth fabric that crumples at the bottom. It hugs her waist, legs, and behind and straddles the line between "sexy" and "dignified".

This time, Zander feels almost uncomfortable about how... "her" it is. It is confident and bold, alluring and dangerous, but at the same time it is simple, elegant, and downright perfect. It is just like her.

"Hands. DOWN. This is it!" Sky's fake voice shatters his thoughts like a stone breaking a mirror. "It's perfect in every way! This. Is. It!"

Zander feels his face burn furiously.

"Zander? What do you think?"

Aida's lips curve into a grin. Her eyebrows are raised. She loves the dress, and knows he loves it, too.

"Oh, yeah." Zander nods, grinning like an idiot. "That's it."

"Aidaaaa! COME ONNNNNN!" Sky is furiously tapping her foot outside the bathroom. Aida went in at 11:00am to "put on mah face", as she put it, and it is now 12:30pm. "AIDA YOU GET YOUR NASTY LITTLE BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I-"

Aida dramatically opens the bathroom door and stares at her best friend. She speaks in a fake sexy English voice. "Darling _please._ How can one _possibly_ put on one's face in a matter of fifteen minutes?"

Sky rolls her eyes and shifts her weight to her other leg. "Well it helps when you know what your doing." She smirks at Aida.

"Oooh burn..." they both giggle at each other.

"Come on, Zander has been waiting at the palace for more than three hours and most likely is bored out of his mind. Your face looks beautiful and your dress is stunning. Can we go now?"

Aida makes a brat-like frown. "You are so faking that." Sky smiles at her friend and drags her onto the carriage.

Sky looks over at Aida. The two of them have been best friends for more than ten years. They have robbed more dwarfs than they can count and they even saved an entire kingdom together. Now the once irresponsible fifteen year old she found lying near a river nearly dead is all grown up and about to be tricked into an ambush-proposal. "You really do look beautiful Aida."

Aida turns her head to look at Sky and sees she's starting to cry.

"Thanks. But I don't know what the big deal is. I mean it's just an undercover mission."

Sky shakes her head and wipes under hear eyes for any wetness. "Yeah I know, it's just.. well.. YOU JUST LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" She bursts into tears and Aida stares at her while she's balling her eyes out.

"Sky, please. It's just a mission. What do you think is gonna happen? Wait."

Sky looks up and sniffles. "What?"

"This mission wouldn't involve me doing anything life threatening, would it?"

Sky stares at her. Life threatening? No. Life changing? Hell yeah. _Why did Zander pick_ me _to help him with this thing!? I can barely keep it in!_

"No of course not. You're just gathering intel for your uncle." She smiles, then changes the subject. "So who are you dancing with first?"

Aida still has traces of confusion on her face. "Well I really wasn't planning on dancing, but I don't know. Most likely the hottest one there." She smiles at Sky and they start to laugh. The carriage stops and Aida almost tumbles over the side of it. "What in the world!?"

"WE'RE HERE!" Sky screams and immediately covers here mouth. But before Aida can turn around, she has vanished up the steps to the giant double doors.

Zander is standing on the bottom step. He hardly has time to acknowledge Sky as she bolts up the stairs with a hurried "hi-Zander-you-look-great-you-better-not-screw-with-her-or-I'll-kick-your-patoots-but-have-fun-bye".

The elf looks at the coach nervously. She's in there. She's about to get out. In a few minutes, he could have his best friend by his side every day of his life.

Wait. This is a bad idea.

Aida is a hot-headed, stubborn, free-spirited girl... no, woman... who doesn't want to be tied down by anything, or anyone. He is a man- or, rather, elf- that wears his heart on his sleeve, succumbs to dominance on a regular basis, and can get too attached too easily. It's just who he is. He's a moon elf. He feels more than anyone in the world. Any sort of rejection would be detrimental to him, possibly even fatal. Saving Aida's life multiple times over the years hasn't tempered the sting of pain and loneliness he had felt the year she had disappeared. He had gone as far as necromancy to get her back!

What if he couldn't be with her... while she was still here on this earth? That would be worse than anything death could cook up.

Zander's hands become clammy. No. This isn't good. Why take the risk?!

 _Because you love her, dammit!_

At the thought, Zander straightens. Yes. That's right. He loves her, loves her more than anything in the entire world. And for once, he doesn't think it's his moon-elf spirit talking. He knows it, on every term. He adores her. Her body, her spirit, her mind; her green eyes, her silver hair, her pale skin; her insatiable vigor, her fiery temper, her loving kisses. Everything about her.

At that moment, she steps out of the carriage.

 _Oh, great kings help me._ Zander's mind races as she emerges. The dress is just the right mixture of danger and femininity. From the sliver of her ankle revealed through the dress as she steps out onto the street to her braided snow-colored hair, he loves her.

Aida's eyes meet Zander's. Jade is introduced to Sapphire. Aida feels a tingly sensation rise in her stomach at the sight of him in a black suit with a cream colored shirt beneath it. As she approaches, her heart pounds harder against her chest. _What's wrong with me? It's just Zander... in a spiffy suit...looking hotter than a campfire on a hot summer night..._

"Milady," Zander bows, extending his arm out for her to take.

"Good sir," Aida wobbles into a curtsey. She sheepishly meets his gaze. "I've never been the best curtsey-er."

"I've noticed," Zander banters.

Aida presses a hand to her heart and staggers back, pretending to be shot. "You words cut deep, good sir. Now would you be a gentleman and let me begin the mission?"

"Absolutely." The elf bows once more and Aida takes his arm. Together they walk into the ballroom, one with their mind on a mission that is not even there.

Aida scopes out the room. At least a hundred people are in the ballroom, but none of them are dancing. A happy silence permeates the air around her, sending chills down her spine. Why are all these people staring at them?

"Hey, uh, Zander?" She speaks out of the side of her mouth, trying to maintain a casual smile.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Should we just jump ship now or what? I don't think our entrance was as subtle as we hoped..."

"You do not want to dance first?"

"Doesn't look like anyone else is dancing... or, you know, doing anything... at all..."

"I think there's a reason..."

Aida watches Zander closely. He is acting strange. His arm is shaking slightly and his breathing has accelerated to be at least twice what it was before. Sweat dots his brow. It's not that hot in here, is it?

"Zander? Are you okay?" Aida's wary voice sounds far away, like it's echoing in his ears.

"Aida, would you walk to the center of the ballroom with me, please?"

"Zander, you're being weird."

"I'm not being weird."

"Yes you are."

"Aida, walk, please."

"Why should I?"

Zander's mind reels. _Now is not the time to be condescending! Now is the time to be willing and happy and say yes and marry me and-_

"What?"

Zander's eyes opened to see Aida's jade green orbs glinting at him.

 _Oh, Kings... I said that out loud didn't I?..._

"Yes, you did." Aida folds her arms and stares at him, hard.

"I-I-I- Uh..." Zander looks at her for a minute. _Oh. My. Kings._ "I have to go."

"WHAT!?" Without even looking at her Zander runs out the door leaving Aida standing smack in the middle of a hundred people. Alone.

\- - -x x-x - -

"ZANDER" Aida is now running through the city, chasing after a crazy elf. "ZANDER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?"

Zander looks back at her, then starts sprinting away.

"HEY NUT JOB! WAIT UP!"

He finally starts to slow down and turns into an alley. It's dark and Aida can no longer see anything.

"Zander?" She looks around but there is not a single ray of light in the alley.

"ZANDER!" She looks up and still sees nothing. She sniffs.

"Z-Zander?" Nothing.

Aida screams. "JERK! WHO NEEDS YOU!?" Tears run down her face. She angrily wipes them away. "Who needs you...?"

"Not me..."

All of a sudden she feels something warm on her shoulder. She jumps up and thousands of lights start to flicker. She looks around in awe. For the first time she is amazed by something pretty. Behind the flickering lights is Zander.

"You may not need me, but I need you." He kneels down and grabs her hand. "And Aida, I _never_ want to be without you."

Aida stares at him. She feels confused; she is still breathing pretty heavily from all that running.

"I-well, I love you Aida."

She raises her eyebrows. She can feel the warmth on her cheeks. Zander pulls out a box from his pocket. Her eyes widen. "I-is that-"

"What is inside here isn't supposed to be used to bribe you. It's to show you how much I love y-"

Before he can finish, Aida falls into his chest and hugs him.

"Shut up already."

She smiles up at him with tears in her eyes and launches herself at him. She fists his hair as she kisses him and Zander's eyes close. She presses him against the wall hard, knocking him onto his butt. The moment she needs air is the moment Zander stares at her, his face lit with a joy she didn't know existed, and he lifts her into the air.

"Please, oh please, tell me that's a yes!" Zander pleas like a child, jubilation already evident.

He knows the answer, and so does she.

"Absolutely."

\- x – x - x-

There is a great cheer that rings out in the ball room when they return. Tillie laughs hysterically at the sight of Aida's dress, which is now covered in mud and grime from the alley. Sky cries at the announcement of her acceptance. Jace punches Zander playfully, though the impact makes him wince. Seena asks they divulge every detail.

As the newly engaged couple dances at the center of the ballroom, Aida gazes at the ring around her finger.

"Question."

"Yes, fiance dearest?" Zander replies teasingly.

With a light smack on the shoulder, Aida puts both her hands around his neck and sways to the music.

"First off, the dress? Why all the trouble with it?"

"Well, it was supposed to be your wedding dress."

Aida flushes and looks down at the skirt. The whole front and some of the back is a murky brown. "Well, it's probably not gonna do now."

"Nah, we'll fix it. Especially since Sky and I went through so much trouble to have you pick a good dress. Couldn't have done that without you. Next question?"

"Okay, so why- wait, what?! Sky?... Wait, was she the clerk..?!"

"Next question, sweetie."

With a glare Aida continues. "Fine. So, that whole alley thing was planned, right? Sooo, why would you take me here first? And, you know, embarrass the crap out of me?"

"I know you like the adrenaline rush. Besides, I was getting cold feet, so I kind of felt like running anyway. And, as you can see, the ballroom is perfect for a post-engagement celebration. Wouldn't you say?"

Aida scans the room. All of her friends are here, plus some people she assumes belong to Zander's side. Everyone she loves is here for her. And she can't imagine being happier.

"All out of questions, my dear?" Zander teases and her twirls her to the music.

"Hmmm... oh, I have one. How do you feel about the lace?" She quirks an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth arching into a smug grin.

Zander trails his hands down the sides of her torso, covered only by the thin, flowery fabric. Aida shivers and Zander snickers. He leans in close to her ear. "Love it."


End file.
